The field of the invention pertains to the sport of golfing. In particular, the invention pertains to a device for carrying golf clubs and accessories that can be converted to a combination golf bag and cart, and to the method of converting of the device into a golf cart.
Typically, a golf bag is either carried by the player, mounted on a pull cart or placed on a power riding cart. Pull carts are usually foldable. However, when a bag with a folded pull cart is mounted onto a power cart, undesirable effects can be realized. For example, the bag is tipped at an awkward angle although strapped to the power cart.
A disadvantage of mounting a golf bag with an attached pull cart to a power cart is that easy access to the golf bag is limited. If a ball or tee is needed, the pull cart often blocks access to the appropriate location on the golf bag.
Moreover, when traveling, it is convenient to have a golf cart accessible for immediate use, such as when the clubs arrive on a luggage carousel at an airport. The search for a porter to load the golf bag, or carrying the golf bag while carrying other luggage is an annoyance.
Most known golf carts that attach to a bag are useful but bulky. Although the need for a device to carry a golf bag, yet which can be readily stowed existed, I am unaware of any such device.
Examples of the known art are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,400,006 to Larkin for a golf bag provided with a retractable rolling assembly; 4,550,930 to Proffit for a golf caddy; Des. 302,886 to Padilla for a caddy for golf clubs and beverage containers; 4,911,465 to Hauer for golf club container with extensible wheels; 4,822,071 to Widegren for a golf bag unit having extendible and retractable traveling wheels; and 4,832,362 to Chen for a golf bag cart.
The Larkin patent discloses a device that extends from the side of a golf bag and is locked in position. The Proffit patent shows a device that attaches to an existing golf bag. The Padilla patent teaches a design for a golf bag having a seat and a holder for a beverage. The Hauer patent shows a device having foldable wheels stored internally in the device but with the wheels remaining on the folding structure. The Widegren patent shows extendible and retractable traveling wheels which remain attached to the support legs. The Chen patent discloses wheels attached to arms having shock absorbers. The wheels remain attached to the arms as the arms are folded up against the outside of the bag. Although these patents show storage of wheels on a golf bag, most of the wheels remain attached to the structure. None of these patents show detachable wheels and the mounting structure which can be stored within the device itself.